


tool thrash

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: seonghwa belts wooyoung's ass in front of the members, yeosang may get involved





	tool thrash

**Author's Note:**

> so the seonghwa asmr video and wooyoung beach "are you going to spank me" vid were too close together and my brain made this...

Wooyoung doesn’t really care for shame. Sure, the fear of embarrassment may stop him from doing anything too stupid, most of the time, but it’s best to live life without dwelling on those things too much. Which is maybe why this situation is getting to Wooyoung so much, his face radiating heat with how much he’s flushing, eyes squeezed shut in a semblance of privacy. 

He’s totally helpless, slung over the couch and tied down with his knees spread wide, naked and completely exposed to the eyes of all seven of his groupmates. He can’t see them, eyes turned to the blank wall, but he can feel their gazes burning into his skin. He shifts as much as he can in the ropes, whining under his breath. 

“He’s so pretty,” someone breathes behind him. Sounds like Yunho. Fuck. Wooyoung’s always like showing off, but this is something else. 

“What are you gonna do to him?” That’s unmistakably Mingi’s voice, eager and curious. Seonghwa hums quietly, footsteps sounding through the room. Wooyoung shudders at the reminder of his presence, almost considering saying something. But what the fuck is there to say, anyway. 

There’s the sound of clothes rustling, and then a familiar little  _ snap!  _ that makes the blood rush through his head. There’s a quiet, impressed intake of breath from the audience behind him, and then more footsteps. Wooyoung wiggles some more, muscles straining against the bonds and probably adding to the show. 

A soothing hand lands on the small of his back, and he can’t help but push back into the touch, earning himself a soft huff from Seonghwa. The lack of sight is almost more restrictive like this, being able to see but not what he wants. “This isn’t a punishment, baby, you’d like it too much. We both know how much you want this.”

It’s true, but it doesn’t make the words any less embarrassing to be said out loud in front of everyone like this. He’s not gonna complain, though, because he did ask for this and is going to see it through. And he trusts Seonghwa with his life and body, to make it as good for him as he always does. 

There’s that rustling again, the crisp sound of leather sliding together. The hand is still stroking gently against Wooyoung’s back, lulling him into a false sense of security. Something whips through the air, a distant smack ringing out. The flat edge of Seonghwa’s belt hits him, firm but not biting across his ass, the dull shock and heat shuddering through his body. 

The contact is gone as quickly as it came, but the ache still lingers, a deep heat sinking through his skin. It’s only one hit but Wooyoung already feels himself sinking deeper, distant and trying to focus on continuing his breaths. Seonghwa’s hands are back on him, warm palms feeling icy against his hot skin, the soft touch impossibly good. 

There’s a collective murmuring from his captive audience, making Wooyoung’s cheeks blush deeper. Seonghwa’s fingers trace along the heat radiating from his skin, the light welts raising up already. And then, quick and controlled, the hand is away and there’s another crack against his skin. The hot pain sears through his body, building and kicking his brain into high altitudes. His fingers clench and unclench helplessly, a small, pathetic noise slipping from his throat.

This time, there’s no break, no cool touch, before there’s another two smacks across his burning ass. “A-ahh!” he yells, muscles tensing as he tries instinctively to get away, but there’s nowhere to go. There’s too many chemicals flooding through his brain, torn between how much it hurts and how fucking good it is all at the same time, muddling together into an overwhelming fog. 

Seonghwa still doesn’t slow down, but he lets up, the bite of the belt against his skin turning into a gentle tap that still spreads molten heat into him. He’s bound so expertly he can barely wiggle around at all, his growing erection hanging heavy and ignored between his legs. 

The heat and ache soaking throughout his body feels permanent now, an overpowering throb throughout his empty mind. He distantly registers the sound of weak little whimpers echoing in the room, barely realizing that it’s him they're coming from. If he was a little bit more aware he would be able to pick up the sounds of low murmurs from the couch behind him, commenting casually like this happens all the time.

There’s footsteps, and seonghwa stops for a second. At the absence of contact Wooyoung’s muscles can’t seem to stop twitching, tensing and untensing. He can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, trying to relax down against his couch, but the bonds are secure enough that he can’t move at all, forced into staying still and shaking, taking the buzzing lancing across his skin. 

Whoever has come up behind him is murmuring to Seonghwa, and Wooyoung can’t make out the words, but he recognizes that tone and cadence. That’s Yeosang, Yeosang’s fingertips tingling across the skin of his back just above the throb of his bright red ass. Wooyoung squeezes his eyes and lips shut, trembling in his suspended position. 

He had mostly forgotten that all of the other members are just casually watching him, exposed and more than vulnerable. And now this is Yeosang, specifically, which he can admit is a little different to him than the others. He can almost feel the gaze on him, tracing over the red marks on his skin. 

It’s addicting, so much so Wooyoung is afraid hes going to drown in it, in the want sinking through him. He’s fooled around with Yeosang before, but never when he’s under Seonghwa’s control, never when he’s vulnerable and trembling like this. 

More quiet movement, and then Wooyoung is faintly aware of the hairs on his arms prickling with Yeosang’s presence. Lips brush the hair next to his ear, and Yeosang’s warm chocolate voice slips against his ear. “This is what it takes to shut you up, huh?” He sounds so unassuming, amused even, while Wooyoung is trying his best not to just shudder apart into nothing. 

Seonghwa chuckles softly behind him, slapping Wooyoung’s ass playfully, right over the red marks. He squeaks and wriggles at the sudden different type of impact. Yeosang is too close, sending prickles across his already sensitive skin. And then his hands are ghosting over Wooyoung’s bare hip and dancing closer to the front.

A surprised moan slips out of him when Yeosang’s delicate fingers wrap around his cock, thumbing over the dripping head and slicking down his shaft in a tight grip. It’s too fucking much after so long of nothing, unusually soft pleasure pooling in his stomach. It’s too good, the build-up too quick compared to the way Seonghwa always drags it out. 

He bucks into the touch as much as he can in his bonds, whining in little hiccups. It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before his stomach starts to tighten, panting softly as drool runs down his chin. At the last second Yeosang takes his hand away, probably grinning like the little demon he is at the way all of Wooyoung’s body snaps taut, trembling with the frustration. 

He opens his mouth, words out of his reach but managing a pathetic little pleading moan. Yeosang reaches up to cup his cheek, pressing his thumb down against Wooyoung’s puffy bottom lip. The feeling of almost-there has drained away from his body, leaving him feeling strung out and on edge. Tears are slipping freely down his face now, dripping down his chin and adding to the way he’s definitely staining the couch. 

Yeosang gives it another second just to watch him squirm before finally touching him, not moving at all, just wrapping gently around him. Wooyoung squirms harder, the pain from the belt having faded into nothing but a dull throb. But every millimeter he moves, yeosang calmly moves with him, more frustrated tears spilling from Wooyoung’s eyes as he whines more insistently. 

Seonghwa comments something behind him and Yeosang laughs, his breath tickling against his ear. Still focused on trying to get some friction on his aching cock, Wooyoung is not prepared at all for the sudden shock of Seonghwa’s belt right against his ass again. He got too used to the break, the familiar heat lancing across his skin and feeling so much more. 

It’s so much, and he’s still caught up in the wash of bright pain when Yeosang finally starts moving again, fucking the tight circle of his fist down Wooyoung’s slick cock fast and urgent. The intense pain and pleasure seeps and mixes, hits that point where nothing at all exists but the low hum of sensation in his brain.

Everything whites out slow and intense behind his eyelids, unaware of the way his limbs are jerking and pulling at the ropes as his body convulses, not knowing where to go or what to do. He’s in that stage of barely-aware after, body slumped down as far as he can go, still shaking. He feels high, euphoric, like his head is floating a few feet away from his body. 

There’s the distant sound of murmuring voices, gentle hands on his wrists and ankles. Unraveling the knots of rope around his body so he can finally fall boneless against the couch, fingers massaging the feeling back in his limbs. Sturdy arms curl under his back, hauling him up in the air. Wooyoung’s head lolls to the side, a few uncontrollable giggles slipping out of his mouth. 

~

“Does he always get like this?” Yeosang murmurs to Seonghwa, staring in something close to awe. 

Seonghwa smiles fondly at the slack, blissful expression on Wooyoung’s face. “Only sometimes, when he goes really far. Adorable, right?”

Yeosang nods and stares for a minute more before glancing over to the others. He can’t help but shoot a smirk over at the sight of all the wide eyes and flushed faces, knowing that he’s the only one that gets to get a closer view. 

~

Wooyoung comes to to two pairs of soft hands on him, blinking groggily as he registers the oversized shirt being pulled over his head. He feels clean and warm, but also drained like he just ran a marathon, and wow his ass is gonna hurt for a nice while. Good thing he doesn't have to dance anytime too soon. But there’s soft hands carding through his hair, Yeosang’s soft smile in front of him.

“How are you feeling, baby? I know it’s been a while since we did anything like that,” Seonghwa murmurs, scratching through his hair and shifting him closer against his chest. 

Wooyoung hums, voice scratchy. “Guh.” 

Yeosang huffs out a laugh and crawls closer, laying his arms on Wooyoung’s stomach and looking up at him with big, self-satisfied eyes. “You really gave everyone a show out there, Woo. I don’t think there’s going to forget that anytime soon. Yunho looked like he just got hit over the head last time I saw him.” 

Wooyoung blinks. Honestly, near the end when he was more out of it, he totally forgot the others were there and watching all of that. He can feel the red rising to his cheeks, ducking his gaze down even though he knows there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Seonghwa notices, squishing Wooyoung’s cheeks between his palms and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “You were amazing.” 

Wooyoung can’t help the wide smile that stretches across his lips, letting his eyes fall shut again and snuggling back into Seonghwa’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
